Christmas Dance
by TNckitty
Summary: Merry Christmas! Christmas is just around the corner. Everyone is happy and cheerful… Well not everyone, yet. Maybe the Maiami high school dance will cheer this person up. Please excuse my grammar.


**TNckitty: Hello, Readers! And Merry Christmas! Sorry for not posting a new chapter for 'Across Time and Dimensions.' I have been really lazy and having high school problems. Enough stalling, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own Yugioh Arc V. Only Aka.**

 **Christmas Dance**

The bell finally rang, indicating that school is over and it was Christmas break. Almost every student in Maiami High ran out the door. A particular group of Freshmen were walking together.

"Finally! Christmas break. Two whole weeks of no school, no homework, and more importantly no teachers to be yell at," Yugo said.

"But don't we have that Christmas dance tomorrow," Yuya asked.

"Yeah. I'm planning got going with Ruri if Shun lets me," Yuto stated.

"Cool. I'm thinking on going with Yuzu," the red and green haired teen said.

"I was thinking of not going, but Serena is making me go," Yuri said with a sighs.

"I'm going to go with Rin," the blue and blonde haired teen said.

"So you all have dates? That's cute," a voice behind them said suddenly.

The four brothers jump and turn around to see a girl with black and red hair wearing the boys uniform.

"Hey, Aka. Are you going to the dance too," Yuto asked.

"No. I'm just going to stay home and relax. Been so stress for the past three weeks," Aka answered.

"Oh no, you're not," another voice said, "You are not going to spend the rest for the week lounging around in your house by yourself."

Yuzu, Rin, Ruri, and Serena came up to the group.

"Why not," Aka asked with a tired voice.

Aka has been studying, working, and helping other for three week nonstop. Since Aka lives alone, she has to work for Leo Corporation. They pay a good amount of money for engineering. Aka is only 16!

"You need to get out more and have fun. We never seen you around the mall or anywhere else in the City," Yuzu pointed out.

"Come on. It'll be fun," Ruri added.

After a few minutes of arguing, Aka finally caves in and agrees to go.

"There better be chocolate," the black and red haired girl mumbled.

Aka walks away. The Sakaki brothers decided to ask the Hiragi sisters.

"Hey, Yuzu. Do you want to be my date for the dance," Yuya said quickly.

The light and dark pink haired girl laughs and said, "Yes. I'll be your date."

Before Yugo can ask, Rin nods and Yugo jumps up in victory. Yuto was about to say something, but Shun suddenly shows up.

"Hey, Shun. Can I go to the dance with Yuto," Ruri asked.

"Sure. I trust Yuto," Shun said.

Yuto sighs in relief. He was afraid that Shun would have kill him on the spot if he asked.

"We'll pick you all up at 6:30, okay," Yuya suggested.

Everyone agrees. They all went to their homes and we're getting ready for the dance.

~Time skip~

It was close to 6:30 and the brothers were ready.

"You look really nice, Yuto," the tomato head complimented.

"Thank you. You look nice too," Yuto replied.

"I think you all look handsome in suits. Now gather around so I can take a picture," Yoko said.

Yuto wore a dark purple dress shirt with a black tie that he usually wears. Yuya wore a red dress shirt with a green Christmas tie. Yugo wore a dark blue shirt with a yellow bow tie and Yuri wore a pink shirt with a purple tie. Yuya and Yuto stood together with Yugo next to Yuya and Yuri next to Yuto.

"Alright smile," Yoko said before taking a picture. "Aw, my little men are growing up so fast."

"We'll be home after 10. Bye," Yuya informs her.

They all went to get the sisters. Once they got their house, the girls were ready. Yuzu is wearing a light and dark pink dress with music note designs on it. She wore her hair in the usual pigtails. Rin wore a light green dress with yellow flower designs. She has a matching yellow flower in her hair. Serena's dress is dark purple with light purple highlights and Ruri has a light purple with dark highlights. The two left their hair down. They all wore little makeup.

"Wow, you all look great," Yugo commented.

"Thank you. You look great, too. I would never expect to see Yugo in a dress shirt," Ruri said.

They all laugh.

"Should we get Aka as well," Serena asked.

"It's probably best if we did. She'll might not show up if we don't force her," Yuzu said.

They were about to leave, but Shun stop them.

"Hold on. I'm coming too," the raid-raptor user said. "I'm going to chaperone."

"Come on, Big Brother. We're 14, not 5 year olds," Ruri whines.

"Hey, I promise to stay out of your way."

"Fine."

They finally head out and went to Aka house, or rather a mansion. It was bigger than a regular two story house, but smaller than a celebrity's mansion. Yuri rings the bell and after a moment, Aka answers.

"Whoa," Yugo said.

Aka was wearing a red dress that was all the way down to her knees in the front and down to her ankles in the back. She also wore leggings underneath her dress and a sleeveless leather jacket. Her hair is down with the bangs covering her right eye, which she wasn't wearing her usual glasses or color contacts.

"Let's go and get this over with," Aka said.

Aka locks her door and walk pass the group.

"What's her problem," Yuzu asked.

Yuya just shrugs. They follow the black and red haired girl. They got to the dance and saw a lot of students were already dancing on the dance floor. The brothers and sisters immediately went on the dance floor and start to dance. Shun and Aka went to grab a table. After a while, the eight decide to take a break. They found Aka sitting by herself, since Shun went to get some food and drinks.

"Having fun," Rin asked.

"Does it look like I'm having fun," Aka asked back.

She looks like she was ready to walk out.

"Can I leave now?"

"Can I also leave," Yuri also asked.

"No," the rest said.

Shun came back and told them to eat. After they finish eating, Aka got up and went to the restroom.

"Ask her to dance," the four sisters said.

"Why," Yuri asked.

"She seems sad. One of you dance with her," Rin said.

"Why can't Shun dance with her," Yugo asked.

"I tried. She just rejected me," Shun answered.

"I vote Yuto to dance with her," Yuya said.

Yugo and Yuri both agrees. Yuto tries to protest, but Aka came back.

"Aka, do you want to dance with me," Yuto asked.

The girl just stares at him like he said something stupid.

"No," she finally answered. "And before you three ask, no as well."

"Come on! You have to dance sometime tonight," Yuzu stated.

Aka just turns away and watch the couples dance. If you look really close, you can see sadness in her crimson red eyes. The eight were about to return to the dance floor, but was stop by a stranger standing behind Aka.

"Would you like to dance with me," the stranger asked.

"How many times do I have to say 'no, I don't want to dance," Aka said without looking behind.

"Not even with me, Teresa?"

Aka was drinking her punch, until she heard her real name. She was chocking and finally look behind her. The stranger has tri-color hair of red, black, and blonde. He wore a crimson red dress shirt with a black vest and a black bow tie. Aka eyes widen and smiles brightly.

"Yami," she shouted.

The group was surprise that Aka tackle the stranger and kiss him on the lips. Shun clears his throat and caught the two attention.

"Would you mind introducing us to you… friend," the raid-raptor user asked.

"Whoops. Sorry. This is Sennen Atemu, my boyfriend. Yami, this is Sakaki Yuya, his brothers, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri. Hiragi Yuzu and her sisters, Ruri, Rin, and Serena, and their brother, Shun," Aka introduced.

"Boyfriend!?"

They were in shock.

"You never told us you have a boyfriend," Yuzu stated.

"You never asked," Aka pointed out. "Come on, let's have that dance."

Aka drags Atemu off to the dance floor.

"I guess that's what was making her sad. Aka just misses her boyfriend," Ruri said.

"Why don't we all dance with them," Yuya suggested.

They all agreed and went to the dance floor. The whole night they all have fun.

 **TN: Finish!**

 **Teresa: Bae!**

 **TN: Um, he's not actually here you know.**

 **Teresa: I can dream!**

 **TN: Okay. I hope you all have a safe and wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year.**

 **Teresa: Please review and tell us how you feel about this story.**


End file.
